


A Dragons Destiny

by Writer_Jayne



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Major Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 06:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18543913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_Jayne/pseuds/Writer_Jayne
Summary: This is an original work, inspired by a writing prompt I found online. I will be including the prompt at the end of the story as it contains spoilers.





	A Dragons Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time sharing my work with strangers and while constructive criticism is welcome, please be kind.
> 
> ~Also shout out to my friends Zach, Jenelle and Rachel for their help with grammar, story flow and brainstorming~

Ch. 1: Let me tell you a tale

 

You’ve probably grown up with tales of dragons just like I did. Fierce, majestic, aloof, and distant from any normal human’s life. Some as small as a sparrow and others as large as a small hill, mostly keeping to the mountains. On the rare occasion that a dragon chooses to interact with humans, something miraculous always follows. But I am getting ahead of myself. For any of this story to make sense, I need to go back, before the dragons became just a distant memory; back before I was born in the house on a hill on the edge of the woods. It was not a very large house, more of a cottage really, with a small porch and a large back garden. It had tan walls and a red roof. There were matching red window shutters and a brown front door. I always wondered why it was brown and did not match the roof and shutters.

When you went through the front door you found yourself in a cosy room, with a fireplace and a few overstuffed armchairs to the right. The armchairs had a side table that almost always had a cup of tea on it and I never could figure out how it was always warm. Along the back wall were several bookshelves. On the left there were stairs that lead up to the two small bedrooms and under the stairs was a small washroom. Past the washroom was a door that led to the kitchen, a room a little more than half the size of the front room. Here there was a wood burning stove, a large washtub and lots of cupboards. There were interesting jars and bottles of different colors and shapes everywhere. In the corner was a trap door that lead to a root cellar for additional indoor storage.

Going out the back door and down the stairs took you into the garden. To the right was a pond and to the left was an apple tree. Next to the pond was a bench and under the tree was a table. As you followed the well worn path deeper into the garden you found both herb and vegetable patches and once you had gone as far in as you could, along the back fence was a rose garden. On the other side of the fence was the start of the woods. A wonderful place to play, those woods. The ancient trees easily inspired one’s imagination but I am distracting myself with memories now, back to the garden. By the roses stood two people. One was a young woman, the other a young man. The woman blushes, laughing at something the man said. She quickly stoops down, pretending to smell a rose. He smiles knowingly and tucks a strand of her long red hair behind her ear. His own black hair shines almost iridescent under the sun, and for a moment you see the sheen of rainbow on the black but then the breeze ruffles it and the rainbow is gone. She turns back to him and he pulls her into a hug with a  laugh. He nestles her head under his chin. Neither of them notice the sparrow sized copper colored dragon watching them from the fence.

Before long if you were there to see it, you may have seen the day when the man kneels and pulls out a ring. The woman very enthusiastically accepts and they quickly start planning. Soon there is a small but joyous wedding in that same back garden. There were only a few people in attendance, but there was happiness shining from every face. If you were able to stay past the wedding you would see a very blissful couple full of love. They tended the garden together, went into the woods to gather firewood and into town to visit an older woman who lived there.

She was the towns Healer and midwife. She had been teaching the woman how to raise herbs and she had been the one to introduce the young couple. The healer also seemed to dote on the young husband, always fussing over him like a mother hen. Her affectionate behavior was something I would become very familiar with.

Some days the husband would go to town on his own, taking work at any shop that needed help. Other days the wife would go and work in the Healers shop, learning more with each visit. And as the days of these newlyweds fell into a comfortable pattern they still did not notice the small copper dragon that had taken up residence in the back garden, even when it was joined by some equally small red and green companions.

One morning the young couple woke as usual. Soft smiles and light kisses were exchanged before they got up to start the day. The woman dressed quickly, slipping on a light blue dress and humming to herself as she headed to the kitchen to start on breakfast. Her husband dressed just as quickly and went to the garden, coming back with a large armful of wood. As his wife was starting to prepare the food he built a fire in the stove and put on water to boil for tea before setting the table. Once the food was done they cleared the table and did the dishes together, laughing and splashing soap suds  at each other. After drying her hands on her skirt, having forgotten her apron, the still laughing wife pulled out a wrapped lunch for her husband. She handed it to him with a kiss, knowing he was going to town today. He kissed back, pulling her close as he did. She walked him to the door and waved goodbye as he headed down the path. The woman turned back into the house and sat down in the front room, pulling out a book to read as she rested for a bit, sipping at a cup of tea that had been knowingly placed by her chair. The same as she would any other day that she was home. But how different this day would be.

By the first rays of sunset her husband had not returned. Unworried as his jobs sometimes went later into the evening she set out dinner as usual. Dusk came and went and soon it was dark. Still unworried she wrapped his dinner and left it on the table for him, knowing he would check the table when he came home. She wondered what job he had found today that kept him so late. He was a hard worker and very strong so most of the shops were happy to hire him for a day but she had thought he had said he was working at the bakers today and that shouldn’t keep him too much longer. She smiled fondly as she got ready for bed, as she knew he would tell her all about this new job tomorrow. She brushed out her long hair and braided it back then changed from her dress to a soft nightgown. She climbed into bed and quickly fell asleep. If she dreamed she did not remember the next day.

She woke to sunlight coming through their window. She stretched and rolled over to face her husband but he was not there. She sat up and realized his side of the bed was un-slept in. Worry started to creep in as she got out of bed. She pulled on a robe, not bothering to dress and hurried downstairs. In the kitchen his dinner still sat on the table untouched. She bit her lip as she considered what to do. He had taken jobs that kept him over night before but he usually sent her a message to let her know. There were plenty of young boys in town and even a few girls, who were more than willing to run a message for a few coins. Perhaps he did not have a chance to find one. Taking comfort in that thought the woman decided to follow her normal routine for the day. It was her day to go into town as it was and she could ask around and find her husband easily enough. He was well liked. She went back to her room and changed into a soft but sturdy dress that was a light brown. As she would be working with plants and dirt it was always best to wear a more practical dress. She headed out the door, not noticing the row of dragons perched along the peak of her roof, nor did she notice the cat sized sapphire blue dragon curled around the edge of the chimney.  

She arrived in town and headed to the healers shop, keeping an eye out for her husband as she went. Not seeing him anywhere she nervously bit her lip again before ducking into the shop. Seeing the front room empty she hung her cloak on the rack by the door before heading into the back room. Her anxiety over her husbands whereabouts was growing and she needed advice.

“Martha! Martha!” She called pushing aside the curtain. The older woman's head popped up from the counter she was bent behind.

“Sienna darling! You're early today!” Martha smiled before taking in the worry on the young woman's face. Her smile dropped and she quickly walked around the table and took the young woman's hands in hers to stop her from wringing them further. “What is wrong?” Martha's voice as soft but firm.

“Tharion didn’t come home last night” Having to speak her concerns out loud Sienna started to tear up. “He has taken over night jobs before but he always sends a message and last night he was supposed to be working at Baker Marc’s, Marc never keeps him overnight” Sienna's voice broke and she let out a soft sob. Martha comfortingly patted her hand.

“Come now, is it possible that he took an overnight job after he was at Marc’s?” She asked sensibly.

“Yes” Sienna sniffled

“Then we shall get you cleaned up and go over to Marc's and ask him where Tharion went after his job was done, yes?” Martha smiled and lead the girl to a wash basin and kept an eye on the young wife as she washed her face. There was something else the old healer could not put her finger on that was different today. Once Sienna was done and had composed herself Martha led her to the front. She had Sienna gather her cloak and then lead her out the door, being sure to flip the little open sign, that had been a gift from Tharion, to say ‘back in a few minutes.’

The two women headed down the street to the bakers and Sienna kept an eye out for Therion. Martha was greeted and waved at many children and mothers along the way. She returned the waves and nodded at the greetings, while still firmly leading Sienna towards the bakers.  Most of those who greeted Martha she had cared for during their pregnancy or had helped deliver or in the case of some mothers, both. Martha was well loved as both a healer and a midwife.

Soon the two women approached the Bakery. Smells of fresh bread and pastries wafted comfortingly from the open door. Sienna found herself relaxing in response to the familiar smell. Martha smiled at her, noticing as her young companion lost the tension in her shoulders. Then entered the bakery, blinking as they adjusted to the indoor light. Sienna noticed that Marc's wife had added a few vases with different flowers on some of the display cases and she glanced around to see if the woman was in the shop today. Not seeing her friend Sienna focused back to looking for Marc. He was standing by one of the ovens pulling out a fresh batch of what appeared to be fruit tarts.

“Marc, dear boy.” Martha called to get his attention. Hearing her Marc turned and greeted them with a smile.

“Hello ladies! Give me just a moment to get these to a cooling rack and I will be right with you!” His voice was deep and Sienna took more comfort from the relaxed tone of his voice. “What can I help you with today?” He asked as he came back to face them, smiling again while wiping his hands on his apron.

“Just a question for you dear,” Martha took the lead in the conversation, getting right to the point. “When Young Tharion left last night did he mention taking any other job?” Marc frowned as he listened to the question.

“Tharion? I’ve not seen him since last week” Sienna gasped and felt her knees start go weak. “True he was supposed to come help me yesterday but he never came. I assumed that either you had needed his help, Sienna, or that he had gotten a better offer for the day.” Marc gave an apologetic smile. “I’ll be honest, I was not too concerned as I ended up not having much work to give him yesterday as it was. But why do you ask?” There was concern in Marc's voice now

“He never came home last night” Sienna’s voice was faint as she started to feel light headed. “And now you say he never arrived to town” Martha glanced at her sharply.

“Sienna!” She exclaimed her students name, seeing the blood had drained from Sienna’s face. Before either baker or healer had time to catch her, the young woman dropped to the floor in a faint. The last thing she saw was one of the vases of flowers, then her vision went black.

  



End file.
